Forgotten legend
by Luabendga
Summary: This story is similar to “Snow White”. Pairing KyoTohru
1. Prologue

Disclamer: It's a pity I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I could.   
  
Summary: The beginning of the story is similar to "Snow White". Pairing will be I think Kyo/Tohru, but the ideas about others would be gladly welcomd.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Once upon a time in a far away land a young Queen lived in a shiny castle. She had everything her heart desired except for children. She prayed everyday. Finally her prays were heard and a fairy came down to her and gave her the ring with nest words.  
  
"Soon you'll meet a man and fall in love with him and then you'll bare him a child. I give you a ring which you need to wear all the time. Don't take it off under any circumstances". Whit that the fairy disappeared in a swirl of white flowers. On the spot there laid a beautiful ring with red amber set in gold with silver. She carefully picked it up and put it on.  
  
Several years passed and the prediction was fulfilled. She gave birth to the girl which later was named Tohru. She was a beautiful child in the whole kingdom. Everybody was happy and celebrated this event with great joy.   
  
The time passed, the child grew up into a beautiful girl. She was kind, soft and hard working. She helped her mother to do everything.  
  
One morning she was sitting near the well.  
  
"Ah! What a beautiful day today. Today o-kaasan will return from another kingdom and we'll cook something yummy." - she stretched lazily. - "It's so good."  
  
She heard the horses near the front gate and holding her skirts she ran toward the sound. There stood the black carriage. A man came out.  
  
"O-toosan." - She happily ran to him, but suddenly she stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman coming after him. she was tall, dark and scary.  
  
"Watch your manners, girl" - the man snapped at her. His usually warm voice was filled with cold and sharpness. Tohru gasped. She waited for her mother to come and defend her but she never did.  
  
"Where is mother?" - she asked with tremble in her voice.   
  
"From now on she will be your mother. Welcome her. Her name is Akisava." - he looked at her with look that said 'don't do anything stupid'.   
  
She bowed and greeted woman. Then she excused herself and left.  
  
From that day when she met Akisava her life became a living hell. She found out that her mother disappeared and couldn't be found. Only her mother's ring was found and then was given to Tohru. But despite all the hardships she managed to go through this with smile on her face.   
  
One rainy day she was cleaning the passage when she heard her step-mothers voice in the library. She couldn't help herself but to listen. But what she heard made her freeze and panic slowly was growing inside her. She heard Akisava ordering some man to take her to the country side and then kill her. When she heard that she didn't know what to do so she blindly walked to the back door and went towards the woods. She didn't know where she was going but she knew one thing that she needed to get out of there if she wanted to save her life.   
  
End of Prologue.   
  
Netx chapter 1: "New friends, new secrets". 


	2. Lucky discovery

Disclaimer: It's a pity I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I could.   
  
Summary: The beginning of the story is similar to "Snow White". Pairing will be I think Kyo/Tohru, but the ideas about others would be gladly welcomed. Also some idea on events are appreciated.  
  
Sorry but I decided to name the first chapter with a different name.   
  
Chapter 1. Lucky discovery.  
  
Tohru ran through the forest not bothering about directions she was heading. She was scared. Never in her whole life had she gone so far from her home. Her dress was torn in many places; she was hungry and felt miserable. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. She was so busy running that she didn't notice the night was spreading in the forest. Everything was dark.   
  
"Where am I ? It's so dark; I don't think I could return now. I need to find a shelter so I would be able to spend the night. I hope it won't rain tonight."  
  
She slowly continued on her way looking around. She spotted something ahead of her between the trees. When she came closer, behind the huge tree she spotted a cute little house. It was two stored cottage made out of grey stones with red roof-tiles. In front there was a small pound with green bushes surrounding it. She came closer.   
  
She knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried once more and found out that the door wasn't locked.   
  
"I wonder if anybody is living here." - she thought.   
  
She opened the door and entered.  
  
She found herself in a cozy living room. Everything looked cozy but a lot of garbage and dust were everywhere.   
  
*Achoo!* - she sneezed.   
  
"Guess no one lives here anymore, so I can spend here this night." - with that thought she without hesitation explored the house. She found out that the house consists of several rooms: living room, kitchen and a small study room were located on the first floor; on the second - there were four small bedrooms and the bathroom. All the rooms were a big mess except the one bedroom which was much cleaner than the other ones.   
  
"Hmmm... If I'm going to spend the night here I need to clean it a little."  
  
With lightness and grace she quickly cleaned the main room and the kitchen. It took a lot of energy from her to clean it in record time. But lucky for her when she cleaned the kitchen she found some food in the refrigerator. She cooked some meal and while it was cooking she found a huge fireplace in the living-room so she lit it. The warm light filled the room and she almost felt herself at home. She found some blankets on the coach and covered herself. While the food was cooking she decided to sit on the coach for a while. Only then she understood how tired she was. All this running, cleaning and cooking made her exhausted. Slowly but surely she drifted to sleep.   
  
End of Chapter1.  
  
Next chapter 2: Handsom surprises. but I'm still thinking on it, so there might be some changes. 


End file.
